Kingdom Come
by Kirokokori
Summary: Hilda loses against N in their final confrontation, and quickly finds herself swept up in Ghetsis's plans. With her friends lives on the line, she must find a way to stop Team Plasma's takeover of Unova from the inside.
1. Spider's Web

**AN:** This is a story idea I've had in the works for quite a while, based on a working theory I had during my playthrough of White. And also my love of AUs Where Everything Is Bad. Aaand a little bit of my dissatisfaction with portrayals of Hilda and N I've seen in similarly themed fics (no offense meant to any fellow writers, I'm just very picky, aha).

This is gonna be a long one, I've already got the next two chapters written. I hope you all enjoy it, and please let me know what you think!

Warning for a canonical character death in one of the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Spider's Web**

Hilda fidgeted in the new clothes she'd been given, tugging dejectedly at the luxurious gold dappled material of the cloak draped around her shoulders. Her hair had been taken out of its usual ponytail and spilled down her back in waves, and they'd taken away her shoes and socks and given nothing to replace them.

The silky material of her long white dress clung to her oddly, restricted her. She gave an experimental kick with her right leg and found that the cut of the material wouldn't allow for her to do much besides walking while wearing it.

She missed shorts.

Hilda laughed, a little hysterically. Of all the things she could be worrying about. She sunk back into sullen silence.

As soon as she had finished getting dressed, she'd been ushered through a series of the castle's massive, near identical halls, and into some sort of parlor. The doors had been slammed shut, and she had been left alone.

The room was sparsely, though opulently decorated, with polished mahogany furniture and gilded landscape paintings attached to the white marble walls. The place felt oddly sterile, everything perfectly in place and seemingly untouched.

After ascertaining that the large double doors had been locked, and finding no other exits, Hilda had chosen a plush cushioned chair tucked into a corner of the room opposite the entrance, where she could watch the door. That had been maybe an hour ago. She had no idea what she was doing in this place, and not in some sort of dungeon. Anxiety filled her, made it hard for her to focus on any one train of thought.

Without warning, the click of a lock came from the doors, loud in the otherwise dead silence of the parlor, and they began to push inwards. Hilda inhaled sharply, stood up from her chair, balled her hands into fists.

One of the sages, Ghetsis, crossed the threshold into the room. His gaudy robes provided a stark contrast to the surrounding décor, and to the darkly dressed Shadow Triad, who trailed in behind him. The man returned Hilda's glare with a people pleasing smile, before turning to his entourage and murmuring something. The trio nodded in unison, backed out into the hallway, closing the doors as they went. The lock clicked again.

"Hello, Miss White. Have I kept you waiting long? You can sit back down if you'd like."

She didn't. "Where are my Pokemon?" She demanded. "Where are Cheren, and the Gym Leaders?"

Ghetsis chuckled. "They are unharmed. I was actually just overseeing the safe containment of Zekrom." His tone became icy, "I really do insist you _sit._ "

"No!" All the anxiety and helplessness she had felt over the last several hours had crystallized into white-hot fury. "You've been hurting humans and Pokemon all over the region, and now you're holding my friends and I prisoner! You're disgusting, and I'm not going to have some nice, civil discussion with you! " Hilda breathed heavily, staring up at the sage. She felt a little self-conscious. She was normally a pretty even-keeled person, slow to anger. This whole situation was surreal.

"Are you quite finished?" Ghetsis asked flatly. He looked bored.

She couldn't believe this. "Not really!" Hilda ripped off the stupid cloak she'd been given and tossed it to the floor. "You can't keep me here."

"I said that your friends are unharmed." Ghetsis raised a hand when Hilda looked ready to protest, putting emphasis on his next words, "They do not have to stay that way. "

Hilda gaped. "Are you threatening-"

Ghetsis looked down at her coldly. "I suggest you use more discretion in your behavior."

It took effort, but Hilda forced her shoulders down and unballed her fists. "…What do you want?"

"At the moment? For you to sit down."

Hilda took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm. Stiffly, she lowered herself back down onto the chair behind her. Ghetsis, already a couple heads taller than her standing, positively towered over her now. He smiled down at her, the chandelier above casting his face in shadow. Hilda's skin crawled.

"Good." He purred, before shaking his head. "Have some situational awareness, girl. You have no Pokemon at your side, no weapons. We can keep you here, and we are going to."

Ghetsis paused, then sighed. He continued in a softer tone, "I didn't want our conversation to start this way. Your stay needn't be unpleasant, if you cooperate. We have a room prepared for you. The castle is lovely, isn't it?"

"Prepared for me? What- why am I here and not in some cell? What is this about? If all you need to do is keep me from using Zekrom against you-"

"You recall the legend of the two dragons, yes?"

Hilda was getting tired of the man interrupting her. "…Yes?"

"I raised N from childhood to ready him to ascend to the throne, and to be worthy of being chosen by Reshiram." He paused, as if lost in thought. When he continued, there was a look of heavy meaning in his eye. "Did you know that neither Reshiram or Zekrom can harness their full power without the other?"

Hilda narrowed her eyes. "No,"

"Yes, well, they were once one in the same. The only problem is that it's…difficult to acquire both of them. You need two worthy heroes, both in conflict with the other…" He trailed off, giving her a small smile of satisfaction.

Hilda perked up in her seat, brow furrowed in indignation. "You…used me to get to Zekrom."

"Very good." Ghetsis chuckled. "You're quick on the uptake. We actually had the Triad ready to scout out potential 'heroes', but you, you practically volunteered yourself. Once we chose you as our candidate, we just did our best to…push you in the right direction."

Hilda recalled all the times that she and her Pokemon had practically had to run a gauntlet of Team Plasma members, often in places the organization had no reason to be. How N had even told her the Shadow Triad had fed him information about Cheren, Bianca, and herself. Her lips curled in disgust. "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Courtesy? It does take quite a bit of stopping power to enforce a new order. You have been an integral part in m- our rise to power."

Hilda felt vaguely lightheaded. She took another deep breath and considered her next words carefully before she spoke them.

"Look, you have Zekrom now. You don't need me, or my friends anymore. Just let us leave, we won't cause any trouble. I know I…can't have my Pokemon anymore, but at least set them free somewhere too."

Ghetsis looked amused. Hilda frowned. "You said it yourself," She said, "I can't do anything against you now, I don't think this is too much to ask."

"Hilda," She didn't like him calling her by name, especially not in that patronizingly affectionate tone, "do you know what being the hero chosen by Zekrom means?"

"I…"

"I hold no more sway over Zekrom than you would over my Pokemon. Much less so, in fact. The only person in the whole world that creature will answer to now…is you."

Hilda stared. Her mind felt like it was stuck on a loading screen. "What?"

Ghetsis knelt down and picked up the crumpled cloak from the floor. He straightened, smoothing out the fabric. "You _aren't leaving_ because you'll be serving as one of Plasma's ambassadors to the people, alongside N."

Hilda's stomach dropped. She gave out a strangled half laugh. "I'm not going to help you, you-"

Ghetsis cut her off again. " _Unfortunately_ , we really can't afford to release your former companions either. We do need to set an example that opposition of Team Plasma won't be tolerated. "

Hilda slammed a fist on the arm of her chair. "You can't do this!"

Ghetsis swept forward, grabbing the seat's back with his free hand, leaning in close to look Hilda in the eyes. "Perhaps simple imprisonment isn't enough. A public execution might be in order. And your Pokemon could be taken care of…more quietly."

Hilda sat frozen, pushed as far back into the plush back of the chair as she could be, to put distance between herself and the sage. "D-don't," she managed, after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Don't hurt them." She said quietly. "Please."

He smiled at her. It was a sickly smile. "We won't have to, if you cooperate. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She hated how small her voice sounded.

"Yes, what?" Like he was speaking to a child.

Hilda grit her teeth. "Yes, I understand. I'll do whatever you say."

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He took his hand from the back of the chair, and, gently, clasped the discarded cloak back around her neck. "You should be grateful, really, to be given such an honor."

"An honor." She repeated, disbelieving. A few hours ago, she was challenging the Elite Four. She had called her mother on the x-transceiver just before that, talked about throwing a party celebrating her victory, talked about eating ice cream cake. What the hell was happening?

He smoothed the fabric over her shoulders, freed her hair, coaxed her to lean forward slightly so the cloak would fall down her back. Hilda, numb, let him. Vaguely, she noticed that his right hand, gloved unlike the other, shook as he moved it.

"There, now you look somewhat presentable." Ghetsis straightened. "Get up, we have preparations to make."

Hilda stood and followed him slowly towards the door. He stopped at the threshold and turned to her. His voice was low when he spoke, "You are not to mention a word of our discussion to anyone, my son especially. You saw the error of your ways in your defeat and pledged yourself to our cause. Any other version of events getting out will result in severe consequences. Is that understood?"

"I understand." She said flatly.

"Good." He tapped the door with his left fist, and the Shadow Triad opened it, bowing as they entered the hallway, and then following silently as they continued down it.


	2. Family Reunion

Chapter Two: Family Reunion

"Hilda!" N's voice carried obvious relief. He got up from his seat on the blue-carpeted steps of the ruined throne room, ambling towards her with his arms outstretched. He grabbed her by the shoulders as he reached her, as if to ascertain that she was really there.

"I was so worried! I had so much I wanted to talk to you about, but you were gone practically the minute the battle was over!"

"Ah," Hilda shrugged herself out of his grip (N immediately looked abashed), "Yes. Hi." She paused. "Uh, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I-" N froze momentarily, before straightening his posture and taking a step back. "Hello, Sage Ghetsis."

"N." Ghetsis nodded. "We have good news. Don't we, Hilda?"

She tried not to cringe visibly. N turned a curious gaze between them. Steeling herself, Hilda put on her best smile.

"I've…decided to join Plasma."

N's face lit up. "Hilda, that's amazing!" He clasped her hands in his, beaming. "I was going to ask about your clothes! Oh, I just knew you'd understand eventually!"

Hilda's mouth tasted sour. She hoped it didn't show on her face. "Yes, thank you."

She glanced at Ghetsis. He smiled approvingly, then cleared his throat, bringing N back to attention.

"N, we will be broadcasting to the region within the next few hours, go put on something more suitable. Anthea and Concordia can help you get ready."

"Yes, Sage Ghetsis." N gave Hilda's hands one last reassuring squeeze before letting go. "We'll speak again later, I have so much I want to talk to you about. Goodbye for now."

Hilda nodded, unsure she could keep a hysterical edge out of her voice if she kept speaking. N grinned, the genuine sweetness of it a stark contrast to the ones his father gave, then walked past her and out of the throne room.

Ghetsis went further into the room as soon as his son left, ignoring Hilda for the moment, moving at a stately pace until he reached the newly replaced throne. He paused, considering it, then seated himself, face full of self-satisfaction.

Hilda remained rooted to her spot near the doors, unhappy to be alone with the sage again. The urge to run started and then stopped several times within her, as did the urge to punch the man in the face. Punch and run, maybe. And then get caught by some grunts and get her friends killed. She grimaced.

"Hilda."

She snapped back to reality, seeing that Ghetsis had done the same. He sat with his back straight, looking down his nose at her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out more shakily than she would have liked, she closed the distance between them until they were spaced reasonably for conversation. The floor tiles felt cold against her bare feet. She channeled the feeling into her gaze as she looked back up at him.

Ghetsis's upper lip curled and he laughed once, scornfully. "Reign it in, girl. You're to put on your best smile when we put out our broadcast."

"I'm going to be in that?" Inwardly, she sighed. Of course. Why wouldn't she be?

"Unova is deeply rooted in its own history. The force of legends, the appearance of the two heroes chosen, will hold great sway over many of its people. We are overthrowing the government, we need backing and cooperation from the masses."

"So you want me to announce my support of Team Plasma."

"Yes. We have a script written up for you." Ghetsis made a gesture, and Hilda flinched at the sudden appearance of one of the Shadow Triad beside her. He handed her something like x-transceiver, emblazoned with the Plasma symbol. "You'll find it on there. That device is on a closed circuit and will be monitored, so I don't suggest trying to use it for anything you'll regret."

"Right," She tabbed through several screens worth of personalized instructions, feeling sick again at the thought of how _planned_ this all was. They'd lured her in and she had fallen for it.

"We will begin the broadcast at 5 o' clock. You have an hour and a half to look that over and prepare, at which point we will convene in the Pokemon League building. Understood?"

"Understood." The room suddenly felt very big and she felt very, very small. "Can, can I see my friends?"

Ghetsis raised an eyebrow, and the silence that followed was oppressive. Finally, the gilding of his robes rose and fell in a small shrug, and he smiled at her in a mockery of kindness.

"Of course, dear." That made her skin crawl. "Shadow will take you to them. Just be sure to memorize your lines, there aren't many of them and they are fairly straightforward." He nodded and the Shadow Triad member next to her bowed to him, before placing a hand on her shoulder and escorting her from the room.

* * *

The walk through the opulent castle halls was immediately awkward, to say the least, but Hilda felt some of the tension leave her as soon as she was away from the Sage.

Her snowy haired escort refused to take his hand from her shoulder, so, not needing to watch where she walked, she busied herself with reading over the short script. It was pretty simple, just calling for her to announce her new allegiance and spout some of the same sort of propaganda she'd been hearing over the past few months.

"So," She began, after about five minutes of silent walking (the place was massive!), "your name is Shadow?"

"Merely an appellation. My brothers and I gave up our names when we pledged ourselves to Plasma." He replied, not looking at her.

"Oh," She paused, considering her next words. If she had any hope of getting out of here, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to try to get to know some of her captors, maybe garner some sympathy. "So…you three are related?"

This time the man gave her a sidelong glance. "I would think that would be obvious. We're triplets."

Hilda shrugged. "Most of the Team Plasma members style their hair the same and you all wear uniforms. It's kind of hard to tell with you people."

To her surprise, Shadow chuckled at that. "I believe some of the grunts actually dyed their hair."

Hilda snorted. "Really?"

"A show of solidarity. And useful for avoiding identification. We're here."

Hilda was jerked back as Shadow, still gripping her shoulder, suddenly stopped in front of a set of doors. He pushed them open and stepped to the side for her, to reveal another hallway lined with glass-walled cells.

"Ya'll better be here to let us go, ya damned- Hilda?" Clay stood in the middle of one of the cells closest to the door, the anger in his face and voice melting away immediately as he recognized her.

There was stirring from the other cells as Hilda rushed through the threshold, and several more cries of her name.

"Clay! Iris, Alder, everyone! Cheren!" She made a beeline for her childhood friend, pressing her hand against the glass in greeting as he did the same. "Are you all okay?"

"Yes, Hilda, we're fine." Even trapped in a cage, Cheren managed to sound composed. What about you?"

"What did they do to you?" Iris interjected from next door, making a face at Hilda's new clothes.

"I'm fine, I…" Hilda rested her forehead against the glass, unsure what to say. "Ghetsis is making me join Team Plasma." She said, laughing a little.

"What?" Cheren's exclamation was echoed throughout the hall. Clay swore. Her friend stooped so he could look her in the eyes. "Why would he do that?"

"It was his plan all along, he wanted me to come here and reawaken Zekrom so that he could have the power of both dragons. And since I'm the only one Zekrom will listen to…" She shook her head, eyes suddenly wet. " I'm so sorry everyone, they're keeping you here to keep me in line. This is all my fault."

"Hilda, no," Cheren began, but he seemed at a loss for words. A chorus of comforting words came from the others, but Hilda barely heard until Alder's voice cut through.

"Hilda, come here." The champion of Unova stood in the cell next to Iris's, gesturing her over. Numbly, she pulled herself away from the glass that held Cheren and went to him.

Alder smiled at her, his fiery hair and warm presence a stark contrast against the white walls of the small room that held him. He raised his hand and Hilda pressed hers to it through the glass like she had with Cheren.

"Listen, this is no one's fault but Team Plasma's."

"If I hadn't lost to N, this wouldn't be happening. I had Zekrom by my side and I still couldn't stop him."

"And he had Reshiram, whom he'd already had time to get to know and learn how to work with. You and your Pokemon are amazing Hilda, but no one wins every time. You didn't manage to beat him this time, but no matter what he or Ghetsis or the rest of these tyrants think, that doesn't mean this is over." Alder swept his free hand across the room. "Look around. Because of you, most of us were able to escape."

Hilda did look around then, realizing for the first time that most of the cells in the hallway were indeed empty. Only six were occupied, containing Clay, Burgh, Iris, Drayden, Cheren, and Alder/

Clay nodded, "Mmph, the cowards ambushed us after we'd dealt with the Sages, and then that kid and his damn dragon showed up." Iris and Drayden looked scandalized at his words, but the cowboy waved his hand dismissively. "But because you held him off, the other Gym Leaders managed to escape and evacuate the League building."

"Lots of people and Pokemon are safe because of you." Burgh added.

"We'll work something out." Drayden crossed his arms, still giving Clay a bit of a look. "They won't keep us here for long."

"Grandpa, you wouldn't be here at all if you had kept running." Iris huffed.

"We've gone over this. I wasn't going to leave you behind, Iris." His beard quirked a bit as Iris pouted at him, some of the usual severity of his expression gone.

Cheren shook his head. "See, Hilda? We're okay."

Hilda nodded, wiping half-shed tears from her eyes. "Thank you, all of you. I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here."

Burgh sat back on the bench running along the side wall of his cell, looking thoughtful. "How much time have you got? The sooner we start planning-"

"I'm going to have to stop you there." Shadow said, poking his head through the doors. "If you start trying to plan anything to interfere with Team Plasma's plans, I will have to escort Hilda away early."

"Sorry, we'll be good." Burgh said wryly.

Shadow eyed the gym leader, then nodded, and turned to Hilda. "I suggest not saying anything you wouldn't say if Ghetsis were here himself."

"Right." Hilda replied, clasping her hands in a way she hoped looked innocent and complacent. Shadow gave a single, sharp nod, and retreated back out into the hall.

"Well, ain't he a ball of sunshine." Clay commented, looking at the door with distaste.

"Who can hear us," Alder warned.

Clay chuckled. "Oh, I know full well."

"Hilda," Drayden said suddenly, " Do you know what they've done with our Pokemon?" There was a murmur of shared worry from the others.

Hilda sighed. "No, I'm sorry. Ghetsis said they're safe, but that's about all I know. I'll try to see them soon, if they'll let me."

"Just stay safe." Cheren said. He sounded just like he had when they were kids and she was trying to climb too tall trees. Hilda gave a little salute, and he rolled his eyes.

"What now?" Iris asked, plopping herself down on the floor of the cell. Hilda felt another pang of guilt looking at her. Iris couldn't be more than fourteen.

"We wait around, I guess." Cheren replied.

"I don't know how long they'll let me stay with you guys." Hilda said, sinking to the floor herself to lean against the glass of Cheren's cell, and trying to sit comfortably in the stiff dress she'd been given. "They're sending out some sort of broadcast soon, and they want me to be in it."

"What's happening will gain international attention soon enough. The other regions won't stand for this." Alder muttered. "I'm sorry, Hilda. Try to stay strong, all right?"

Hilda looked down at her hands, flexed them. "Yeah."

* * *

Alder shielded his eyes. The harsh sunlight of the early evening hours filtered through the hole in the back wall of the throne room, casting the figure on the throne in shadow. Soon after Hilda had left them, two of the Shadow Triad had returned to lead him here.

"Ah, Champion Alder." Ghetsis stood and spread his arms wide in greeting. The expensive fabric of his robes glistened in the light.

"Harmonia." Alder acknowledged stonily, shrugging out of the grip of the Shadows who had escorted him. The two men stepped back, but not far.

"Now, is that any way to greet family?" Ghetsis let his arms drop to his sides with such drama that Alder would have laughed in any other circumstance.

"I'd hardly call you family. Three thousand years is a big gap in genes, and I'm not exactly feeling any blood of the covenant between us either." Alder folded his arms. "What did you call me here for?"

"Yes well, royalty has a long memory." Ghetsis smoothed the sourness from his expression before continuing, "I have an offer for you, Champion."

"An offer? "

"The Champion backing us in ending his own barbaric league will go a long way in garnering us support-"

Alder shook his head. "I'm not doing it."

Ghetsis's lips twitched in a barely contained grimace. " _Let me finish_ , if you please, _Champion_." He said the title as if it were the worst sort of insult. Taking a breath, he continued, "Pledge yourself to Team Plasma when we broadcast to the region and you may walk free, within reason. We will also release your Pokemon."

Alder paused, "What about the others?"

"The gym leaders don't hold as much sway outside of their own communities, especially when we only have a few of them, and we do need to set an example. They will remain here."

"I'm not doing it." Alder repeated.

Ghetsis bristled. "I'm _trying_ to help you."

"I don't want your help, _cousin_. Especially not at the cost of my companions, or my values. I'll have nothing to do with your mad scheme."

"You will, whether you choose to cooperate or not." Ghetsis snarled. "I'll give you one last chance-"

"And I will refuse it. After all these years, having to wear the results of your damned hubris on your face every day, have you not learned a single thing? You're a sad little man, Ghetsis, and this pillar of sand you've built beneath yourself is going to crumble."

For a moment, the Sage's face was a portrait of rage, before it melted into an eerie calm. "So be it." The man said darkly. "Shadows, please escort the Champion out, and prepare him for the broadcast. We'll see what pillars crumble tonight."

Alder simply shook his head, and didn't fight the Shadows as they gripped his arms and lead him from the room.


	3. The Fall

**Chapter Three: The Fall**

Aurea Juniper's eyes burned, but she tried to focus on chopping the vegetables in front of her. They were coming out chunky and uneven already. She didn't remember the last time she had tried cooking like this. She subsisted mostly on a diet of Things You Can Make in a Microwave, except for when her father or assistants found time to cook. But Katherine White was practically too sick with worry to do it herself, so chop Juniper did.

"Thank you, Aurea, you really don't need to be doing this." The woman said, looking up from the potatoes she was peeling on the other end of the kitchen. Her Swanna and Gothitelle were both out, the Swanna keeping near to his old Trainer, while the Gothitelle kept an eye on the television droning in the other room, reporters speculating but giving no actual news.

"It's," The Professor had to pause to yawn, "It's no problem at all, Katie. You need to eat something."

Aurea had stayed up all night the previous night, working on notes on the genesis of Klanks. She had a tendency to get over-excited with new research and do that sort of thing. It was her bad luck that the next day everything went to hell.

"I'm sure Hilda's okay." Aurea went on. "She's an amazing girl, and a fantastic Trainer. I bet she got that from you."

"I'm sure you're right…" Katherine gave her Swanna an appreciative pat as he rested his head against her leg.

"She's probably wiped the floor with those Team Plasma creeps. I just knew they were trouble. No understanding of Pokemon at all. And I just don't trust organizations going by 'Team' whatever. Did I ever tell you the story I heard from Professor Rowan-"

"You're babbling, Aurea." Katie chuckled.

Aurea pursed her lips. Sleep deprivation and anxiety do that to you, especially when you're already a talkative person.

"Oh don't look like that, I like hearing you talk." Katie dropped her peeled and chopped potatoes in the stew pot. She stared at the bubbling mixture for a long moment, then let out a shaky breath and started grabbing containers from the spice rack.

Aurea furrowed her brow, and was about to reach out to comfort the other woman, when the TV blared static. Both women jumped, then scrambled into the other room, Swanna flapping behind them, Gothitelle moving to accommodate them, as a voice announced an incoming message from Team Plasma.

The organization stood in formation on and around the rubble laden Champion's stage of the Pokemon League building. Aurea's eyes widened, taken aback by their numbers. When had they gained so many followers?

The camera cut from the impressive wide shot to get in closer, focusing on a platform positioned in front of the stairs leading up to the strange castle that had sprung from the ground around the League. A man the Professor vaguely recognized stood on the stage in front of a microphone.

"Greetings, Unova. I am Sage Ghetsis Harmonia, of Team Plasma." There was a weight of heavy importance in his words. The man clearly thought highly of himself. "You may know me from the speeches I've been giving around the region these past few months. Today I bring glorious news!"

Katherine squeezed Aurea's arm. "What have they done with Hilda?" There was a hysterical edge to her voice. The Professor placed her hand on Katherine's and squeezed back, hoping it felt more reassuring than she did.

"Today will be known throughout history as the dawning of a new era." The robed man on the television continued, sweeping his arm as he spoke. "But it is not I who should speak of things to come. Without further ado, I humbly present the Hero of Truth, King Natural Harmonia, and the Hero of Ideals, Hilda White!"

Katherine's grip tightened sharply.

Twin roars echoed across the plateau, and the camera panned upward. Two shapes wheeled through the air, deep black and stark white in sharp contrast to the fire-y sunset sky. The camera followed them down as they swooped and settled gracefully to the platform below.

"Reshiram and Zekrom." Aurea breathed. "That means she did it! Zekrom chose Hilda! But what…"

The two dragons looked nothing less than regal, one dark and sleek, all sharp angles and crackles of blue lightning, the other bright and elegant, soft flowing fur contrasted by ringlets of silver and flame. They bowed in unison, letting two figures off their backs, and the camera focused in once again as Hilda and N walked forward to the microphone, Ghetsis bowing with a flourish as he moved to the side.

Katherine let go of Aurea then, fumbled for the nearest chair, and sat down hard. "She's okay."

Aurea nodded encouragingly, Katherine's Pokemon following suit. Katherine, no longer quavering, stared at the television hard. "What are they doing with her?"

"Hello, to all inhabitants of Unova." N was saying, and the four of them returned focus to the broadcast, "I'm so grateful to be able to speak to you all. For so long, injustice has plagued this region, this world! But today, we will take the first major step to making it right. Today, we will begin the liberation of all Pokemon!"

"Reshiram has chosen me, and shown me that our cause is righteous and true. But you see two dragons standing before you today. Hilda?" N flashed her a winning smile and, with only a hint of hesitation, she returned it.

"Yes, right." She faltered, then cleared her throat. "Only hours ago, Zekrom chose me as the Hero of Ideals. Misguided, I had come to try to stop the work King N and Team Plasma had set out to accomplish,"

"Misguided?" Aurea's chest felt tight. Katherine watched in silence, and the professor could only imagine how she felt.

"However," Hilda continued, "When I challenged N, he defeated me. In my defeat, I saw the error of my ways, how I was only hurting my Pokemon. It was then that Zekrom emerged, and chose me, to help Team Plasma fight for Pokemon liberation."

"Oh, my baby girl…" Katherine choked back a sob.

"I, Hilda White, Hero of Ideals, pledge myself to Team Plasma's cause." Hilda bowed her head as she finished her speech, and the multitudes around her burst into cheers.

Aurea rushed to Katherine's side and murmured reassurances, staring at the TV hard. She knew Hilda better than this; no way was the girl speaking freely.

"Thank you, Hero Hilda." N said, as the cheers died down. "Together, I'm sure we can build a brighter future for both humans and Pokemon. It is with this goal in mind, that I announce the dismantling of the Pokemon League, as well as Team Plasma's commandeering of the Unovan government!"

More cheers erupted in the crowd. Aurea's stomach roiled.

Ghetsis, who had been standing off to the side, bowed to the two teens before replacing them once again at the microphone. Hilda and N backed up to their respective dragons, who lowered themselves to allow the Heroes back onto their backs. Reshiram and Zekrom stayed where they were this time though, their chosen watching the crowd from their perches.

"Thank you, King Natural, Hero Hilda," Ghetsis simpered, "It is truly an honor to work alongside you both. I only take the stage once again to address matters beneath your concern."

The Sage paused, surveying the crowd, then continued, "As our King said, today we officially dismantle the Pokemon League of Unova. However, we cannot ignore the years of torment it has brought upon our fellow creatures, Pokemon. They have been enslaved, forced into combat, imprisoned, for far too many years."

"These are crimes that cannot be left unpunished!" Ghetsis cried, raising a fist into the air. Shouts rose up from the crowd around him, echoing his assertion. "Though there is nothing we can do to take back these long years of injustice, I do hope today we can begin to make amends, by giving one of this barbarism's greatest contributors what he so sorely deserves."

The camera cut away from Ghetsis, to show the stairs leading up to the castle, and Juniper gasped. Alder walked down them, escorted by three darkly clad men, his hands in shackles. There was an electric murmur spreading through the crowd on screen as the Champion was lead up on stage.

Ghetsis motioned for silence. "This man is the symbol of the League. To signify its end, we will also end him."

"No!" Aurea covered her mouth. Katherine reached over and gripped her free hand in her own. The Gothitelle and Swanna bristled. On screen, Alder stood stony-faced, his back straight, as his escorts tied a noose around his neck.

Ghetsis reached into his robe, produced a Pokeball, and released a Hydreigon in a sickly flash of light. The draconic Pokemon snarled, before twisting around in the air and taking hold of the other end of the noose between the teeth of its main head. It remained in place, flapping above the Champion, gusting his firey hair.

"For untold crimes against Pokemon kind, I, Sage Ghetsis Harmonia of Team Plasma, hereby sentence Champion Alder Adeku to death."

The crowd jeered. Aurea couldn't be sure, the two Heroes were out of frame, but she thought she heard a shout of protest that sounded like Hilda. Alder stared straight ahead, raised a fist and touched it to his heart.

It happened in an instant. The Hydreigon shot upward, rope and bone cracked, and Alder's body hung in the air, lifeless.

Katherine squeaked, turning and pressing her face into Aurea's side. Both women jumped at a sudden knocking on the door behind them. Taking a moment to breath, Aurea stroked Katherine's hair before disengaging herself and heading towards the door. Behind her, Ghetsis continued to speak calmly.

"With this, we have officially begun. As of now, Unova is under the rule of Team Plasma."

Aurea looked through the peephole, and breathed a sigh of relief. Cedric Juniper, her father, stood anxiously on the other side. The Professor unlocked the door and opened it, her father immediately grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Aurea! Have you seen the-" He stopped, seeing the screen behind her, Alder's hanging body still visible behind Ghetsis. He pressed a fist to his mouth, looking ill. "Oh, oh no."

"Tonight we are instating a curfew, effective immediately." The broadcast continued, "All citizens should be inside their homes by 8 o' clock. It is also now unlawful to keep Pokemon, save for authorized members of Team Plasma."

"That damned maniac." Cedric growled.

"To help enforce these new laws, we will be sending our forces out across the region."

There were more shouts, though Aurea was startled to realize they were no longer coming from the television. Instinctively, she pulled her father the rest of the way into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Gothitelle, Swanna, you need to hide." She ordered, shutting the nearby curtains.

"Aurea, what-" Katherine began.

"They should be arriving as I speak." Ghetsis finished. He gave a final bow, and the broadcast cut off.

* * *

Leaves and twigs crackled beneath desperate feet in the forests near Opelucid City. Whispering voices and suppressed sniffling were the only other sounds as Shauntal and her Chandelure lit the way deeper into the wilderness, dozens of League evacuees trailing behind her.

A darkly clad woman snuck away from the resort town alongside the nearby cliff face. The echoes of shattering glass and indignant shouting floated ominously over the waves. She eventually stopped, shivering at the cold salt water soaking her pant legs up to her calves. A click, a brief flash of light, and a Braviary hovered before her. She climbed onto the bird's back, whispering urgent words, and they took off into the night.

In Aspertia, a young girl cried and a Purrloin scratched and yowled as it was carried away. Her brother struggled against the withholding grips of their parents, yelling empty threats. Next door, another girl clung to her mother's apron as she hadn't done in years, shaking.

Professor Fennel stumbled through the tall grass of the Dreamyard, heavy lab equipment throwing her off balance. Her Musharna floated to her side, steadying her, and she thanked it, rushing on. She had no idea how long the Gym Leader brothers could hold off and distract the forces back in Striaton. Her lab assistants, equally encumbered, fumbled forward all around her, along with some other residents of Striaton, many clutching fearfully onto Pokeballs, or Pokemon themselves.

The subway trains in Nimbasa City had stopped. Ingo and Emmet were travelling from car to car, assuring confused trainers that everything was all right. Two boys sat quietly on the seats until the Subway Bosses moved on. Turning to each other, they nodded wordlessly, and the younger released a Pignite from its ball. A crash brought the twin Bosses running back to the car, to find it empty, only scattered shards left of one of the large windows.

An aspiring Gym Leader slammed her hand against the ticket desk in Castelia City. The docks had been sequestered and she had no way of getting back to Virbank. Behind her, some dockworkers spoke amongst themselves, solemnly praising the necessary actions of Team Plasma.

A Jellicent swam lazily below its trainer as he floated on the water outside Humilau, gazing up at the increasingly visible stars. Shouting echoed over the water from the shore, but Marlon stayed where he was. He had the strangest feeling he wouldn't be able to do this again for a long time.

Benga Adeku leaned against the doorframe of his family's cottage, arms crossed testily. His parents had ushered him away as soon as the TV's broadcast had been interrupted. Wind whispered through the fields, but White Forest was oddly quiet tonight, missing its usual Pokemon cries. The door opened behind him, startling the boy. Angry words died on his lips when he saw the tears in his father's eyes.

Night fell across Unova like a pall, people peeking out their windows in every city and every town to see Team Plasma's soldiers filing through the streets.

* * *

 **AN:** When I was in the early stages of planning this fic and I realized this was going to happen, I didn't feel great about it. Now you can share that with me, ahah.

I hope the fic has been enjoyable so far, and I really appreciate feedback!


	4. Aftershock

**AN:** Hey! Sorry for the lapse in updates. As I said, I already had the first three chapters written, so from here on out I'm writing as I go, and unfortunately I'm currently a senior in college, aha, so my time is limited.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Four: Aftershock

N looked at his feet as he and Hilda were escorted through the palace halls. They had been ushered back into the castle into a hurry to prevent his fellow Hero from making a scene. Hilda was now struggling against the Shadows' grip, shouting at his father, who walked ahead of them.

"How could you do that!?" She made as if to lunge at Ghetsis, but barely managed to move. "You said you wouldn't hurt-"

Ghetsis rounded on her, and the group slowed to a halt. "Alder refused to cooperate! We had to show the public we were serious, girl. Besides, we only discussed the Gym Leaders and Cheren, not the Champion."

"You-!" Hilda spat, "You piece of-"

Ghetsis's hand shot out, grabbing hold of a fistful of Hilda's hair, and pulling her head towards him. " _Hold your tongue_ , before you say something you regret."

Impressively, she hardly reacted, simply letting a loud breath out through her nose. After a moment, Ghetsis let go, before whirling back around and stalking off down the hallway. The Shadows reacted quickly, ushering them along after him. Well, mostly Hilda, N left free to walk on his own.

The boy hesitated, seeing the barely held back tears in her eyes, before speaking up. "I didn't know about the plans for the execution either, and I'm unhappy about it as well, but you really should show the Sages more respect, Hilda." He said gently.

She shot him a glare. "Maybe I agree with you about liberating Pokemon, but that… _man_ , doesn't deserve my respect." She hissed.

"Hilda, please, the Sages have all worked very hard to help make things better and prepare for this day, Sage Ghetsis included." N tried to explain. He faltered, having trouble finding the right words. It all felt so obvious to him, but actually articulating his reasoning was oddly difficult. The image of Alder hanging, slowly swaying from side to side, wouldn't leave his head.

"…They're very important to Team Plasma; they're my most trusted advisors. I'm sure he did what he did because it…was what he felt was best for bringing change." He concluded, nodded slightly to himself.

"Murdering people is never for the best!" Hilda insisted, "And if they're supposed to be your advisors, why didn't they ask you first?"

N opened his mouth to reply, but found himself even more at a loss for words than before. She was wrong, he knew it, but-

"That's quite enough of that." One of the Shadows said. "Miss White, let's pick up the pace. King N, please follow behind."

The rest of their march was spent in silence.

* * *

"These will be your rooms, Hilda." Ghetsis said, waving her through the door impatiently.

Hilda rubbed her arms, sore from the grip of the Shadows, as she passed the threshold at as slow a pace she could safely manage. In other circumstances, the room beyond might have impressed her.

It was huge, with another smaller room to one side, and a bathroom attached. There were a couple large bay windows overlooking the plateau, unlike many of the other rooms in the castle, What was like the rest of the castle was the white marble walls and mahogany, but an effort had been made to make this room feel more lived in than others she had seen.

There was a sitting area with two couches and a television in the side room, and the main room had several stocked up dressers, and a vanity table with a hairbrush and other necessities arranged neatly on its desk. There was even a couple Pokedolls sitting on the queen-sized bed at the far end of the room.

In current circumstances, every detail just made her feel ill.

Hilda crossed the room, her bare feet sinking into the luxurious carpet, and sat down on the bed. Her eyes stung from the angry tears she'd shed on their way up here. She took a deep breath, unwilling to cry in front of Ghetsis again.

"I think you need some time to gather yourself." Ghetsis said coldly. "Tomorrow night we are holding a small celebratory ball. You are not to leave this room until then. Food will be brought to you."

"Father-" N began, shifting uncomfortably as he strayed into the room.

"Not now, N."

N acquiesced, giving Hilda an apologetic look. She wanted to shout at him, but she didn't.

"Is that all understood, Hilda?" Ghetsis asked.

"I want to see my Pokemon." She responded flatly.

Ghetsis narrowed his eyes, but after a moment he smirked. "If I feel you've behaved well at the ball tomorrow, then you may see them. _Understood?_ "

"Yes, understood." She just wanted him to leave.

"Good." Ghetsis turned, grabbing N by the arm and leading him out without another word. The door closed, and after a moment, she heard a lock click.

Hilda didn't move for a long time. She stared at the opposite wall but really she stared at nothing. Eventually, she stood up, mechanically exploring the room.

There wasn't a lot in it besides essentials, but there were a few books on a shelf in one corner of the room, as wall as a couple cube puzzles. She flipped through the books for a few minutes before putting them back when she realized she wasn't taking them in at all.

Continuing on, she opened some of the drawers to find them stocked up with more rich clothes like what she'd been given. There were, however, some more comfortable looking pajamas in one drawer. She changed into them, grateful at least to be out of the restricting dress.

When she'd buttoned the last button, it occurred to her that they had known her clothing size, and stocked up the room accordingly. A wave of nausea overtook her and she let the dress and cloak fall to the floor, deliberately digging her feet into them as she walked back to the bed and laid down.

She thought about that morning, brushing her Cinccino, Parfait's, fur, the tight coiled hug Ivy, her Serperior, had given her right as they started along Victory Road.

She thought about Cheren and Bianca, growing up together, starting their journey together. Her mom and Professor Juniper, always waiting when she stopped back in Nuvema Town with warm words of encouragement.

She thought about Alder, sturdy and reliable, telling her none of this was her fault. Hanging in the air with his neck broken and his feet dangling limply.

She reached forward, taking a Deerling Pokedoll into her arms and hugging onto the soft pink plush tightly. Feeling very, very alone, Hilda White cried.

* * *

It was time for N to be escorted back to his own room for the night. The young king looked back at the Shadow his father had left stationed at Hilda's door questioningly.

"Father, is that really necessary?" He asked.

The Sage eyed N over his shoulder. "Whatever do you mean?"

"She's already sworn to join our cause, there's no need to guard her. Hilda is a good person, we can trust her."

"N, Shadow is stationed there for her protection as much as our own. One of them will be at your door tonight as well. You two would be prime targets for anyone trying to sabotage our plans." Ghetsis shrugged, "Besides, 'better safe than sorry', correct? I believe it prudent to keep an eye on her until we can be sure of her loyalties."

N frowned. "But I _am_ sure, Sage."

Ghetsis slowed his pace. "Did you not see her outburst earlier?" He asked, voice taking on a tone N was familiar with since childhood. It was the way Ghetsis always sounded when N was having trouble understanding something he deemed simple.

"Alder was a friend to her, it's understandable she would be upset." N paused, then continued, emboldened, "In fact, I'm none too pleased myself, Sage Ghetsis. Why was I not consulted before such an extreme measure was taken?"

"N…" Impatience was beginning to creep into Ghetsis's voice.

" _King_ N," The boy reminded him. "And how could you think something like that was beneath my concern?"

They had arrived at N's room. Ghetsis waved for the two remaining Shadows accompanying them to wait, before bowing to N.

"Of course, my king. Forgive me. Allow me to stay a while and explain myself." He said.

"I would like that." N replied, feeling very kingly in that moment. He was sure Hilda would be happy he was handling this situation.

Ghetsis smiled and opened the door for him, still bowing. N nodded and went inside, his father following and shutting the door behind him.

"Now, my king, why don't you sit down?" Ghetsis swept across the room's plush, cloud-patterned carpet and pulled out a chair from N's desk for him.

N did sit, folding his hands on his lap and giving the sage a serious look. "Please explain yourself, Sage Ghetsis. Why was I not consulted before Alder Adeku's execution?"

Ghetsis kneeled before him, head bowed. "I am deeply sorry, your majesty. I merely did not want to burden you with such a difficult call so soon after your coronation. I was certain, after all I've done for you, that you would have faith in my decisions and not object. It is as simple as that."

N paused to consider Ghetsis's words, and his own response. "…I appreciate your concern, but in the future you will include me in any major decision making."

Ghetsis nodded. "Of course,"

"And there will be no more executions from this point forward." N concluded pointedly.

His father looked taken aback. "N, I can't possibly make that promise."

N crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"We have just _overthrown the entire region's government_ , N." Ghetsis snapped. He took a breath and continued in a more measured tone, "We have to keep the populace in check. They need to know we're serious. We can't just allow scum like the Champion to do as they please anymore. The execution was as much a way of showing our citizens that such barbarism won't be tolerated as it was to punish his crimes."

"But can't that be done some other way? The point of all this has been to help Pokemon, not to hurt people."

The sage stared up at him levelly. "Sometimes hurting people is necessary for the greater good."

"No, Sage Ghetsis!" N slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair. This felt wrong. _He_ felt wrong. "Murder is never for th-"

"That's enough, _boy_!"

Ghetsis surged to his feet and N instinctively shrank back against his chair. Familiar panic fluttered in his chest as his father towered over him, as he had when N was a child.

"S-Sage," He stammered.

" _Quiet!_ " Ghetsis hissed. "I was worried we had crowned you too soon, and it seems I was correct. You're a naïve, softhearted fool who, despite my best efforts, has no idea how to rule a region."

N winced at the use of some of the same insults he himself had thrown at Alder that morning.

"I shouldn't have let you roam around so freely. You clearly weren't ready, and it's softened your resolve." Ghetsis paused, rubbing his forehead. When he continued, it was in a calmer tone, though with no less disdain, "Don't you remember the countless Pokemon I brought to you? Broken, helpless, stunted? Don't you remember what sort of savages we're dealing with?"

N looked at his hands. He did remember. He said as much.

"Then you know how important this is. You know that we can't afford to let you ruin everything we've worked for with your stupidity."

"Yes." The King of Unova felt very small.

"Then I _suggest_ you take my future advice to you deeply into account. Are we done here, _your highness_?"

N's face burned. "Yes," He said, "You may go, Sage Ghetsis. Thank you."

Ghetsis, to his relief, said no more. He simply smiled, patted N's head, and left, robes billowing gracefully behind him.

N stayed seated at his desk for a long time before he went to bed.

* * *

Burgh inspected his shoes. They were honestly one of the most interesting things to look at in his minimalist monochrome cell. One of them had a scuff across the toe. He thumbed at it, but it wouldn't go away without a shoe-shining kit.

Burgh sighed, His old friend, Leavanny, could probably take care of it too, if he wasn't cooped up Who-Knows-Where.

He forgot his scuffed shoes and imprisoned Pokemon as the sound of the hallway door opening echoed through the prison hall. He leapt to his feet and ran the short distance to the glass wall at the same time as Cheren and the rest of the Gym Leaders.

A lone Shadow stepped inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. Burgh's heart fell.

"Where's Alder?" Drayden and Clay spoke together.

The Shadow hesitated, cleared his throat, spoke with little emotion, "That's why I'm here. Your Champion is dead."

The prisoners immediately went into an uproar.

"You damned dirty bastards!" Clay shouted, banging his fists on the glass. "Open up this cell so I can strangle each and every one of you!"

"I think I'll stay where I am, thank you." Shadow said flatly. "I'm supposed to be standing guard right now and I'd prefer not to be caught on security camera."

"Then why did you bother coming at all?" Burgh snarled.

The Shadow turned his blank stare on him and he matched it with a glare. He was hit with the impression that this was the same man who had escorted Hilda earlier, though it was impossible to really tell.

To his surprise, the Shadow looked away. When he spoke, it was with a hint of shame,

"I thought you deserved to know."

Quite suddenly, the prisoners were once again alone.


	5. Make Friends and Influence People

**AN:** Hooray for relatively timely updates! I hope you're enjoying the fic so far, and I really appreciate feedback.

 **Chapter Five: Make Friends and Influence People**

 _Ghetsis Harmonia dragged a slippered toe across the dusty ballroom floor once, twice, three times, then stepped back to survey his work. A crude face frowned up at him, and he sneered at it._

 _"Master Ghetsis?" A voice called. Moments later, the double doors creaked open and Zinzolin stepped inside. He shivered as he crossed the threshold, looking around until his eyes fell on his quarry._

 _"There you are!" He shuffled over, rubbing his arms. "What are you doing in this freezing place?"_

 _"I'd hardly call it freezing." Ghetsis drawled, leaning against a nearby pillar. Dank, maybe. Musty. Depressing._

 _"Well, your father's been looking everywhere for you." Zinzolin admonished. "He has something important to discuss with you."_

 _Ghetsis could hardly imagine anything important happening in this forsaken place. He sighed, and followed Zinzolin out._

* * *

The victory celebration was in full swing. Team Plasma members (for once, wearing something other than their uniforms) danced and laughed across the polished tile floor, delicious smells wafted across the room from the food tables, and elegant, lively music punctuated it all. Ghetsis surveyed the ballroom with no small sense of satisfaction.

The sage stood off to the side, sipping wine with Zinzolin and Bronius. The old men were making jokes and telling stories. Ghetsis nodded and laughed at the appropriate times, but he hardly paid them any real attention. His mind was alight with plans for the coming days, weeks, months, years.

Some woman Ghetsis didn't recognize seemed to materialize before them. One of the grunts, he supposed. Her auburn hair was drawn back with jewelry that glittered in the warm light.

"What can we do for you, my dear?" Ghetsis asked, putting on his best smile.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so grateful to be a part of this." She told the sages breathily. "Thank you, you're all a huge inspiration."

Bronius and Zinzolin nodded, Bronius giving the woman a friendly pat on the shoulder. Ghetsis was faintly surprised to find that his smile had become a real one. He nodded graciously and thanked the grunt for her service, before another woman sauntered over and pulled her back into onto the dance floor.

Ghetsis hadn't felt this much genuine happiness in a long time. He took another sip of his wine, remembering the look of adoration he'd just been given. All was right with the world.

* * *

This was just the absolute worst.

Hilda smiled weakly as another member of Team Plasma shook her hand and congratulated her. She had been in the ballroom for maybe ten minutes and the swarm of people wanting to talk to the Hero of Ideals had yet to dissipate.

"Bonding with one of the legendary dragons must be amazing!" The grunt said, starry eyed.

"Yes, I feel very honored." Hilda responded automatically. The one benefit of the crowd was that they were all saying roughly the same things. She now had pre-prepared responses.

The next person to accost her was a man she didn't recognize. Not that she specifically recognized most of Team Plasma, but, by the looks of him, she doubted he was one of the grunts. The arching blue cowlick certainly wasn't part of the usual look.

"Hello! Hilda White, correct? You're lucky to work so closely with the king. He's a great leader." He adjusted his glasses, a hint of mischief creeping into his voice, "You two make quite the pair."

"I- ah, y-yes, thank you." Hilda stuttered. That wasn't one of the comments she'd been prepared for. "But-"

"I mean, the way the dragons flew together under your command! Absolutely stunning. According to my research, they need to be together to bring out their full power. It's fascinating,"

"Oh," Hilda suppressed a blush. Of course that's what he'd meant. She recovered quickly, "Research?"

The man smacked his forehead. "Oh, excuse me! I'm a scientist. My name is Colress. I've recently been hired by Team Plasma to help with Pokemon research. Or, really, to do most of it." He laughed.

Hilda laughed politely along with him. "I see," She said, "It's nice to meet you, Colress."

Colress paused, considering her. "If you don't mind my asking, are you all right? You seem a bit overwhelmed."

Hilda shrugged uncomfortably, saying nothing. She was supposed to 'behave', and she doubted expressing any negativity about her situation would earn her points in that direction. She didn't want to mess up her chance to see her Pokemon.

Colress inclined his head, with a look of understanding. "Oh, Hero Hilda, you're too kind! You must be exhausted with everything that's been going on, but you're still standing here and letting all these people prattle away at you so they won't be disappointed, right?"

"You got me!" Hilda replied quickly, grateful for an out. "It uh, has been a bit overwhelming, yeah. I'm from a pretty small and quiet town, and I'm just not used to this much commotion and people. Not used to this, either." She pinched a bit of her gown, holding up the pearlescent silk, then let it drop.

Other people were beginning to press in, eager to speak with her. She sighed, preparing to start up the meet-and-greet process again, preparing her best smile (she felt like she was working retail), but Colress reacted before she could.

"Excuse me," He said, barring the grunts with his arm, "The Hero of Ideals has been very busy, and could use some time to just enjoy the party. I'm sure she'll be happy to talk to you all in a bit. Miss White, would you care to join me in getting some refreshments?"

Looking abashed, the grunts muttered apologies and backed away. Hilda raised her eyebrows, but nodded and followed him to the food and drinks gratefully.

Colress filled up two plates to the brim and invited her to sit down with him at some chairs at the edge of the room. She did so, and ate cake while he enthusiastically expounded on his Pokemon research. She didn't understand much of what he was saying, there were a lot of technical terms, but apparently he was _really_ into Crustle at the moment.

Hilda was actually sort of enjoying herself. Colress's joy for his work reminded her a bit of Professor Juniper, and the food was pretty good. It was almost enough to make her forget that she was essentially a prisoner and everything was terrible. So, of course, that's when Ghetsis appeared.

"Enjoying the party, Hilda?" He asked pleasantly, taking the empty seat to her right.

She stiffened. "Yes, it's very nice." The venom she had to bite back made her throat burn.

"Oh, hello Sage!" Colress said cheerfully, waving a fork-speared piece of cheese in greeting. "I was just telling Miss White about my recent research on Crustle."

"Hello, Colress. How lovely. I'm happy to see you two getting acquainted." Ghetsis said.

Hilda sat between the two men feeling deeply uncomfortable as they chatted briefly. Colress was very personable, and she'd almost forgotten he was part of Ghetsis's cult. She picked at her remaining food in silence.

"Forgive me, Colress, I do love to hear about your research, but if you'll excuse us, I'd like to have a word with Hilda." Ghetsis wheedled.

"Of course! I was just helping her take a little break from the adoring masses." Colress chuckled, getting up from his chair and stretching. He turned to Hilda and shook her hand. "It was very nice to meet you, Miss White. I hope we can talk again!"

"You too." Hilda replied. She wanted to tell him not to leave, even if he was part of Team Plasma, but she didn't, and he did.

"You seem to be behaving well." Ghetsis said.

"It's not like I have a choice." Hilda looked meaningfully at the other side of the ballroom. One of the Shadows was stationed there. He stood out like a sore thumb, still wearing his dark uniform. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she'd arrived.

Ghetsis sighed theatrically. "Hilda, I really think we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

"You're a murderer."

"I'm an enactor of justice." Ghetsis replied smoothly.

Hilda snorted. "You threatened to hurt my Pokemon, you don't even believe your own doctrine."

"I believe in doing what is necessary."

"Hmph," She stared straight ahead.

Ghetsis placed a hand on her shoulder. She moved to shrug it off but he dug his bony fingers in painfully until she stilled. He stroked her shoulder soothingly as if he hadn't been the one to cause the pain.

"I said it when you first arrived and I'll say it again, this doesn't need to be unpleasant for you." He said, "You're young, and clearly confused. You're only angry with me because you don't understand how good this will all be for Unova. I'm not a monster, Hilda."

He removed his hand from her shoulder, and plucked a raspberry from her plate as he stood up. Hilda stared up at him wide-eyed. She had no clue how to read this man.

"The ball will only last for another couple hours. As soon as its over, you can go see your Pokemon." He said sweetly.

"Really?" She had _no clue_ how to read this man.

"I gave my word, didn't I? I'll have the Shadow Triad ready to escort you. Now, why don't you try to have some fun? Go dance a little."

"Uh, yes, okay." She managed. Ghetsis nodded and sauntered away.

Hilda remained seated for another minute, but she didn't feel hungry anymore. She gave her plate to a passing maid, and made to move back into the throng.

"Hilda!"

Hilda turned to find N weaving his way through dancers towards her. They called out to him as he passed and he nodded and greeted each person warmly as he passed.

"Oh, N," She said.

He paused a few feet in front of her. "Hey…" He said, raising a hand to wave awkwardly.

Hilda paused. "Hey,"

The two stood still among the dancers. Hilda had no idea what to say to him. After everything that had happened, she didn't really know how she felt about the boy standing before her.

N shuffled his feet and adjusted his dress robes. "Would you…like to dance?" He asked.

Hilda blinked. "Oh, uh, sure."

"Great!" The relief in his voice was palpable. Taking her hands, he led her in a simple dance. He was surprisingly graceful. They twirled across the ballroom floor, other dancers cheering them as they passed.

"Hilda, I'm sorry about what happened." N spoke up suddenly.

"Mm." She made a noncommittal sound. It was hard not to hate him.

N squeezed her hand gently. "I mean it. My last apology was a bad one, I shouldn't have invalidated your feelings."

Their faces were close together, and his eyes looked so earnest. It was hard _to_ hate him.

"It's okay." She said, paused, then she shook her head. "Well, it's not okay, but I know you didn't know."

They danced in silence for another minute.

"I'm…going to keep anything, like that, from happening again, I promise." N said. He sounded oddly hollow, like he didn't believe his own words, but his eyes remained the same.

"Thank you," Hilda replied, "Are you okay?"

"It's just…" N faltered, then beamed at her, "It's nice to be able to spend time with you when we're not on opposing sides."

Hilda smiled, in spite of herself. "Yeah,"

The song ended, and they stood still.

N bowed his head, looking at her hands still in his. "This isn't really how I'd imagined it would be, though."

* * *

Ghetsis watched his son dance with the girl idly. He'd have to be careful about those two, but if he cultivated it correctly, a stronger bond between them could work to his favor. It could certainly be used to bring Hilda more willingly to heel.

"Keep an eye on them, and report everything back to me. " He said. "Don't forget to bring her to see the Pokemon after this is over."

"Yes, my lord." The Shadow Triad replied in unison.

Ghetsis smiled. All was right with the world, indeed.


End file.
